degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 13. "Fight or Flight"
Episode 13. "Fight or Flight" Central Character: Jolie Islander Territory, the infirmary. Triggerfinger is still on the table, with Cece sitting on a stool next to her. Cece: Everything’s ready. Triggerfinger: Mija, there’s one more thing you need to do. Cece: You changed your mind. You want me to break you out too. Triggerfinger: No, no. I’m not a priority right now. I want you to go with them. Cece: What? Triggerfinger: You’ll be safe with them at the caves. Cece: I can’t do that. I can’t leave you. Triggerfinger: All I’ve wanted for 16 years was for you to be free from these people. This is your chance. Cece looks at her mother, upset. Just then, the door opens, and Elle walks in with 2 guards. Elle: Alright, visiting time is over. We’re here to take you to your new home. Cece: Are you sure she’s fully recovered? Elle: Frankly, I don’t care. Elle gestures at the guards to get Triggerfinger. Without a fight, she is taken out of the room. Elle: Oh, and by the way, no more visitation. Cece: What? Why? Elle: Dani’s orders. Cece walks out of the room, frustrated. Cut to an elegant room. Two women, one much older than the other, are in it. Woman: We need to find those survivors. Please help me. Older woman: You’re underestimating this group, Dani. They managed to beat your army with just several days of preparation. Even if I found them, I’m not going to risk put our people in more danger. Dani: You’ve already tried, haven’t you? If you really were concerned for our safety, you would’ve tried to find them and make sure they weren’t coming to attack us. Older woman: Let this go, Dani. Dani: There’s only one place on the island that you can’t scry for someone. They’re at the caves. Older woman: If you even think of going there… Dani: Please, Victoria. I’m the leader. You think I’m stupid enough to send my people there… Victoria scolds Dani. The doors barge open, with Cece walking through them. Dani: What is the matter with you? You know better than to just storm in here. Cece: Why did you cancel my visitations with my mother? Dani gives Cece a smirk. Cut to Triggerfinger, who is strapped down in a chair in a dark room. A man in a labcoat walks over to her, taps his needle, and attempts to stick it in her arm, with her struggling to break free. Pan out to outside of the door with “23” labelled on it, where screaming is heard. ' ' At the waterfall, Gage is taking a shower. He sees Hunter walking into the caves. Cut to him walking to his tent, towel around his waist. He sees a note on his pillow. As he picks it up, Tori approaches him. Tori: You know this isn’t a lockerroom, right? There are children around. Gage: If you want me to drop my towel, all you had to do was ask. Tori rolls her eyes, then looks at the note in Gage’s hand. Tori: Don’t keep your boyfriend waiting. As she walks off smirking, he reads the note. “West Bay.” Confused, he gets dressed and heads over to the west bay, where the river leads to a big lake. He sees a picnic set up by the water, and Hunter sitting down. He gets up, and waves at Gage. Gage: What’s this? Hunter: We never really had a first date. I just wanted to set up something nice for us. Gage: Yeah, I don’t think I do...romance. Hunter: I’m a sucker for lovey dovey shit. Valentine’s Day is practically a second birthday to me. Gage: Wait, you’re with somebody? Hunter gives Gage a look. Gage: I mean...out there. Am I like, the other guy? Hunter: Nope, nobody. I actually haven’t been in a relationship in 5 years. The past 5 Valentines’ have been more...sexy, than romantic. Gage: Well if it helps I’ve never been in a relationship. Just flings and hook ups. Hunter: So, I’m your first? Gage: No I’ve had sex. A lot of it, actually… Hunter: No, I mean, your first relationship? Gage: Is that what we are? Hunter’s face drops. Hunter: You know, I didn’t wanna believe it. Gage: Believe what? Hunter: Am I just another one of your flings? It seems like everytime we talk about being serious or love… Gage: That’s exactly it. I don’t love you. I don’t even know what love is. I don’t know about dates and romance and being in an exclusive relationship. I didn’t even know I liked guys until I crashed onto this island. Hunter: So, what, do you just wanna fuck whenever you want and not even acknowledge each other afterwards? Should I get a pager so that I can come to your service whenever you’re dick gets hard? Gage: You’re so fucking frustrating. Why is everything so extreme for you? Hunter: Because I have genuine feelings for you, you piece of shit. Gage: I’m the piece of shit? You’re the one who can’t even see how much this scares me. Why do you have all of these expectations from me? Hunter: I’m sorry if I’m the first person to ever challenge you. Gage looks at Hunter, then takes him by the face and kisses him hard. The two drop to the ground as they make out. Gage: What about the picnic? Hunter: Fuck the picnic. The two resume making out, bulldozing the food prepared. Cut to Jolie’s room, where she’s carving another tick onto the wall where the light from the door crack shines. Day 10 since her and the other Tailees were put into these rooms. Suddenly, each of the doors open, and all of the lights turn on. Cece is standing at Sarah’s door. Cece: It’s time. Cece leads the Tailees through a hallway, Cece and Sarah each having a gun in hand. Cece: A member of the resistance is working the security cameras. The guard that’s supposed to be watching you should be back at the rooms in 10 minutes. In 15 minutes, he will realize you are gone. Cece stops at an air shaft. She opens the vent. Cece: This map will lead you outside of the building. At the end, another member of the resistance will give you the clothes you’ll need to be able to blend in with the citizens. He’ll lead you to through the forest and to the caves. Jolie: You should come with us. Cece: My mother told me the same. I can’t. I need to stay here. Jolie: But won’t Elle find out that you’re the one who let us loose? Cece: I have a plan for that. I need to make sure my mother and the resistance are safe. Good luck. The Tailees each go through the vents one by one. Jolie is the second last to go. She looks back at Cece, who gives her a nod. She nods back and then enters. Before Sarah can enter, a guard walks into the hallway. Guard: Hey! Cece puts the vent back up, and Sarah begins shooting at the guard, who falls to the ground. Cece: Come on, I have another plan. Sarah: Take me back to the room. Cece: What? Sarah: Take me back. I’ll take responsibility for the escape. Cece: I said I have a plan. Sarah: I was in the U.S. military. You don’t think I know a bluff when I see it? I’ll say my door was left open, I knocked out the guard, stole his gun, and freed my people. Cece: Sarah… Sarah: We can argue about this but I’m pretty sure that gunfire was heard by others. The two run back to the rooms, where the guard is standing. Before he can draw his gun, Sarah knocks him out with the butt of her gun. She walks over to each of the door passcodes and shoots them. Sarah: I’m just gonna start running. Maybe I find a way out, maybe I don’t. But you need to get out of here. You knew nothing about this. Cece gives her a nod then runs off. Sarah takes a deep breath, then hears an alarm. Cut to the Tailees in the vents. The alarm is heard. Tailee: They know we escaped. Jolie: Just keep going. We need to get out of here. Tailee: What about Sarah? Jolie: She would’ve wanted us to continue. The Tailees continue crawling, with Jolie having an upset expression on her face. .*Flashback* Jolie is rock-climbing in her college’s gym. People below cheer her on. She gets to the top and rings the bell. Excited, she gets down. Man: That was the fast I’ve ever seen anyone climb up that thing. Jolie: What can I say? I love heights. She gives the man a confusing smile. Jolie: I’m Jolie. Man: Terry. The two shake hands. Terry: I know this seems unorthodox but I’m actually apart of the Adrenizona group at school, and I think you’d be a great fit. Jolie: I think I’ve seen your table in the quad. Terry: Yeah. We’re actually going skydiving next month. If you’re interested, I can forward you the email. Jolie: Oh wow, uh, yeah. Why not? Cut to a group of people on a plane. Terry is sitting across from Jolie. Terry: You wanna go first? Show these wimps how it’s done? Jolie: Hell yeah. She gets up as a man opens the door. Looking below, she grins. She looks at Terry, who puts a hand on her shoulder. Terry: You got this babe. Jolie gives Terry a kiss. Then hops out of the plane. Terry follows. The two fall from the sky, having the time of their lives. Jolie opens her parachute, and she floats down, admiring the view. .*Present* Lizzy is sitting at the edge of the waterfall, looking down at her engagement ring. Suddenly, Brandon comes up behind her and scares her, causing her ring to fall down below in the water. Lizzy: Brandon, what the fuck? Brandon: I’m so sorry babe. Lizzy: You do realize that my ring is now gone, right? Brandon: Honestly, I don’t care. Lizzy: What? Do you even want to marry me? Brandon: That’s why I’m here Lizzy. I want to marry you. I was selfish in trying to give up our space for the battalion. I haven’t been spending any time with you these past two weeks. I was wrong to put you second. Lizzy: Do you still love me? Brandon: Of course I do. I can’t wait to be off the island for us to get married. I want to do it now. This week. A beach wedding. Lizzy: Are you serious? Brandon: I’ve never been more serious in my life. What do you say? Lizzy: Well, you’ll need to get me a new ring. Brandon: Screw the ring. Brandon takes his ring off and throws it off into the water. Lizzy laughs. Lizzy: You’re crazy Carlyle. Brandon: I’m crazy for you. Say “yes”. Lizzy: Yes! Brandon and Lizzy kiss in celebration, with the water falling behind them. Cut to outside of the army base on Islander Territory, where a guard with a sack of clothing stands outside of a vent, waiting for the Tailees. Another guard approaches him. Guard: Don’t you hear the alarm? There’s an emergency. Come on. The rebel guard drops the sack of clothes under the vent and goes along with the other guard, looking back at the vent. The vent is opened by a Tailee, who comes out of it. The rest of the Tailees get out, looking for their escort. Tailee: Where the hell is he? Jolie: We don’t have time. Jolie looks down at the sack and picks it up. Jolie: You’ve all got 10 seconds to get into these clothes. We need to make a run for it. The Tailees put the islander clothes over their own and begin running into the village. It is nighttime, so they are able to get by unnoticed. They run off into the forest. Tailee: How do we know where we’re going? Jolie: It doesn’t matter. We just need to get far, far away. The Tailees run through the forest, trying to avoid every soldier they see. They manage to get deep within the forest until they bump into another person. It’s the Tailee left behind at the rope bridge almost 2 weeks ago. Jolie: Oh my God. What are you doing here? Tailee: I’ve been out here for weeks. Where did you guys come from? Where is everyone else? Jolie: It’s a very long story. .*Flashback* Jolie, in her flight attendant uniform, is sitting at the airport coffeeshop, a table away from Cam and Yazzy, who are looking at pictures of their anniversary at the Sydney Opera House. Jolie: Those look lovely. Cam and Yazzy look back at Jolie. Yazzy: Thank you. Cam: It was our anniversary. Jolie: I’ve been to Australia many times, but I haven’t gotten a chance to see the opera house. I don’t do much tourism despite getting to go all over the world. Yazzy: I would definitely recommend it. We’ve gone somewhere every year and my best memories are those places. Jolie: Maybe in 10 years and I’ve decided to settle down with my husband and dog. Cam: How long have you been married? Jolie: Oh, no, I didn’t mean...I’m not married. I’ve been in love before and I don’t want to try that again, aha. Yazzy: I’m sure that special someone is coming. Jolie: Maybe. My last love died on a sky-diving trip we had. When I made it to the ground safely, I had no idea he wasn’t going to do the same. Yazzy: I’m so sorry. Jolie: It’s alright. That’s why I became a flight attendant. I get so high up as much as I can so I can be close to him in a way. I’m unloading a lot on you, I’m so sorry. Cam: Don’t apologize. Which plane are you attending today? Jolie: Flight 815. Yazzy: No way, that’s ours. Cam: Are you from LA? Jolie: Uh, no, Arizona. Cam: Well, we’re going to make sure that you are able to experience LA properly. Get the whole tourist experience. Jolie: Haha, I’d love that. .*Present* Alex is in the forest, walking towards Sonya. Alex: It’s really late. We should head back. Before she can get on the rhino, he takes off. She chases after him. The rhino runs through the forest and arrives that the escaped Tailees. Jolie: Oh...my...God... Alex is trying to catch up to Sonya when she hears screaming. Alex: Oh no… She runs towards the noises and finally arrives at a gruesome scene. In hysterics, she sees the rhino sitting, waiting for her. She looks below her and picks up the passport of the Tailee that was left behind at the bridge, realizing that these were 815 survivors. Category:Blog posts